fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Misty Bonnet
Misty Bonnet(みすち ぼねと Misuti Boneto) Is a Wandering Mage, originally born in Rumioma City, within the region of Neo Arcadia along with older sister, Crash Bonnet. Along with her sister, the two came from a stable household with both of their parents in their stable household, with both of her parents as mages, it was a comfy and peaceful life the two lived. However, one day Dark Mages had found out where her parents lived, realizing that there was no other choice, Misty was sent to a friend of her parents, separated from her older sister. After learning about their deaths, Misty knew what the next step was; Finding her older sister again so the two could be reunited and become a family. Appearance Misty Bonnet is a 22 year old woman standing a little over 5 and half feet tall. She has deep red eyes and black hair which she styles into a long pony tail, which is long enough to reach to the back of her legs. Her regular outfit consists of a tight fitting black top that leaves her midriff and hips exposed. The sleeves appear armored, with a handful of metal studs around the forearms and shoulders, and end in metal rings around her wrists. She also wears a pair of tight fitting Black pants also with metal studs along the front. The legs of her pants are covered by long heeled boots, which also have Metal studs on the ankles. Lastly, Misty has a pair of wraparound shades that she wears at all times, which are adorned with a small cross at the bridge of her nose. Like her older sister, Misty is seen to be very endowed, often having her hair in different styles, though the most often is a long ponytail. Personality Unlike her sister, who grew up to be hardened due to seeing her own family being killed right before her eyes, Misty was able to grow up with love in her life, courtasy of her parent's friend who raised her like his own daughter. Though there are some similarites between sisters, both are often stubborn when they want to be, both enjoy toying with their opponents when it comes to their jobs, and both use their charm to try and gain whatever they can for the job. Another similarity between the sisters is that she is also very assertive when she wants to be, often always getting anything she can when she demands it, many times scaring both men and woman alike. Synopsis History Magic & Abilities Natural Abilities High Magical Energy - Like her older sister, Misty was born with a powerful amount of magic hidden inside of her, something that was noticed by the doctors when she was first brought into the world. Over the years, she has spent countless hours learning how to control and harness the magic inside of her, currently having a lvl of any normal S-class Mage. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant - During her time living with her guardian, Misty decided that sooner or later, she'd need to start to better prepare for the travels she might have to do in order to try and find her sister, so she decided to take up fighting by one of the local teachers in the city. Her style included powerful strikes and quick reflexes that often deal in similar combats to those of adaptable fighters, allowing her to be able to counter most attempts at her when given the chance. Heightened Reflexes - In order to often go on different forms of Bounty hunting, Misty trained herself to be able to go about most different kinds of reflexes, be it from stealth, to close up combat, she trained her body through multiple phases to be able to handle anything thrown at her. Her eye sight is said to be razor sharp, able to focus, follow, and see what she comes before her. Her sight is said to be the center of her reflex, by focusing her eyes perfectly to adapt to any form of movement, she can anticipate what an opponent will do next. Enhanced Durability - During the course of her training, Misty learned how to use her own magic to harden her physical body, making her able to take on more powerful spells and attacks than any normal mage. Her strength was shown when she was able to take on one of her own sister's punches and even able to deliever her own at the same force, showing that her durability can take on hits from powerful mages. Magical Abilities Shatterpoint - Is a powerful Caster Magic, similar to Crash, it allows the user to break apart any form of structure that they go up against, though in Shatterpoint's case, she is able to break apart the weak spots and structure of anything she goes up against. Spell *'Hametsu'(破滅 Ruination) - is a powerful spell of Shatterpoint, by concentraiting the energy into a orb of any size, the user is capable of slamming it into someone, then when the energy is released into the body, it erupts and deals powerful damage to an opponent. Category:Phantombeast Category:SixpathsofSamoa Category:Wandering Mage Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Independent Mage Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Martial Artist